Good Enough
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Sarada was never going to be like her father, no matter how much she wanted too.
**Hi.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was a very troubled girl.

She wasn't like most girls her age, that preferred to focus on more insignificant desires. Instead she would rather busy herself with developing her special techniques and abilities. Most people would think that because she was the daughter of Sasuke that she would excel in everything that she did.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Sarada actually struggled with many things. It would take her weeks to understand basic concepts. None of this was her fault to begin with, but the problem was that everyone had such high expectations for her, that it made it nearly impossible for her to achieve and live up to them.

The Uchiha were known for their ruthlessness and performance. Sarada lacked all of those things.

While her father was a superior to all, Sarada couldn't grasp any of it. Her sharingan had woken at a late age, and she couldn't control it just yet. It would strain her eyesight whenever she used it.

Her mother had tried to encourage her to keep trying. But even she held too many standards for her.

None of them seemed to understand that she couldn't be the girl they all wanted her to be. Sure, her father was well known to many and he rivaled Uzumaki Naruto in terms of power and strength. But Sarada wasn't Sasuke no matter how much she wanted to be.

Hell she'd never even met her Dad, until she forced herself to find him only to discover that she was no closer to figuring out who she was.

 _"Sarada-chan you'll be amazing as your father!"_

 _"We know you'll live up to his name"._

 _"Don't fail us now, were counting on you"._

 _"The Uchiha name will rest with you"._

She had heard it all before, everyone who knew her thought the exact same thing. She was the daughter of the last remaining member of the Uchiha. As such she had to be better at everything that she did.

The roots of all her problems was her own father. There were times when she hated him for placing the burden on her. She was only a young kunochi, there was no way that she could uphold such high expectations for her family name.

How could she be the person that everyone wanted, when she knew that she wasn't good enough to begin with.

Those rare moments she spent alone with her father she wanted to ask him so many things. She wanted to tell him everything about her. She wasn't him and she would never be him. But he would never listen, Sasuke wasn't the kind of father that was good at these kinds of things. His upbringing had never required that sort of stuff. It wasn't how the Uchiha lived.

Sarada knew that she would probably fail in everything that she did. She would disappoint everyone her friends; her mother and especially her father.

Why could he never be there when she needed him?!

A father is supposed to love his daughter, and support her whenever she needs it. Not hers, he would never be the father that she wanted. He was Uchiha Sasuke, a man of power and mysterious. He succeeded everything without even trying. He was perfection from every angle.

How she despised him for being her father.

She hated being an Uchiha, she hated that everyone was counting on her. But most of all Sarada hated that Sasuke could never be the father that she deserved.

He was the one that deemed her to these tasks, had he shown just a little compassion and understanding in her early years she might have turned out to be the Uchiha that everyone wanted.

It was different, so much different.

Almost as though fate had stabbed her in the back even before she was born. The Uchiha were once a powerful and famous clan; and after so many ninja that have come and gone. The entire future of their name now was in the hands of a runt.

Sarada was the bottom of the barrel, the last one you'd chose out of desperation. And she hated every bit of it.

No one would be able to understand how tired she was; not even her own mother. She was tired of everything and everyone. She was tired of being the daughter of the great Sasuke. She was especially tired of herself. No matter how hard she tried she would never be someone she wasn't.

The reality of that was like nails digging into skin. It stung with irony.

Everyone was constantly staring at her. Pointing their fingers, waiting for her to make their next mistake. Sometimes she could even hear their bitter voices clawing inside her head. It was amazing that she hadn't gone insane from all that pressure.

Sasuke especially never would've been able to understand. How could he? He was never there when she needed him the most. Sometimes she regretted that she was his daughter. But more often she pitied herself that she was never as good as him.

Often she would wonder if Sasuke was too busy to notice her. All those very few times he was around, it was almost like she never existed, whether or not he had a reason was unknown but in her opinion it was because he was ashamed of the fact that a weakling like her was his flesh and blood.

How could he love her?!

The laughing stock of the Uchiha couldn't do anything.

Sarada was poor excuse for an Uchiha and she knew it.

But it would be nice if someone, anyone could understand even a little of what she was going through. She knew that she was useless but if just one person would look at her and see how much she was suffering it wouldn't be so bad knowing that, she couldn't do anything for anyone.

That was probably the reason why she still even bothered to try.

Foolish as it sounded, the possibilities were not terrible.

Even if one person would notice her feelings, it would be all worthwhile. She wouldn't care if everyone was disappointed in her. At least someone would truly understand all her suffering and maybe even break her shackles.

Whether or not that invisible person would acknowledge her, Uchiha Sarada could only hope.


End file.
